How to Save an Angel
by ImmahBack
Summary: When they needed them the most, they weren't there. Now they have to pay the price. How long does it take for you to finally push someone close to you over the edge? Vincent x Yuffie, and Cloud x Tifa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Okay...first off to my readers: I'm really sorry for the bunched up words in my other stories. I posted them up on my iPod. I will definitely fix that. Anyways, I AM updating my other stories SOON. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone! **_

_**Warning: Rated T for violence and language!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, but I do own the story plot. **_

_**Without further ado, I present the story! Enjoy!**_

**Normal POV**

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

"Cloud! I need your—" her voice was raised to a loud level, as if she was shouting into the phone while running.

"Tifa." His deep voice interrupted whatever she was trying to say.

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

She couldn't speak; the sound of her name on his lips always left her speechless. The rain pelted her; although she was already soaked, it sent shivers down her spine.

She had to get help. There was no other way. "Cloud I really need your—"

"Tifa." He cut her off again! He paused for a moment as if sensing her irritation. "Whatever problem you have you can solve it. I have to go. You just interrupted my…_date_. See you later."

The phone clicked and all she heard was the dial tone. "I really need your _help,_ Cloud." She whispered.

Tifa was stuck in the rain outside of some dance club Yuffie had dragged her to; and now she had no idea where her best friend _was_, or if she was even okay. To top it off, it was freaking raining,_ and she was soaked!_ To add more to the mess she was in, some guy was stalking her and didn't want to leave her alone. She was in an alley that when she had managed to escape his eyes, she was able to hide in it.

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Tifa leaned back against the dirty brick wall and closed her eyes to prevent tears from leaking from them. What was she to do now?

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Cloud put his phone back in his pocket and began to walk back to his seat in the movie theater to see a really pissed off girl friend. Tifa's phone call really bugged him; he had been trying to slowly push her away from him. His heart had clenched when she had said his name desperately; but she needed to take care of her own life problems. She could defend herself just fine, he reasoned; and he didn't need to be there.

"Cloud, we are on a date! Can you please stop taking business calls this one time?" the angry voice of Aerith broke his train of thought as he sat down.

Ever since he had gotten together with Aerith he had avoiding _her—her _phone calls and_ her _talking to him. In easier words, he was giving Tifa the cold shoulder. Aerith, even though she was all smiles and nice, hated—absolutely hated Tifa Lockhart because of her knowing and being the best friend of her boyfriend.

"I'm…sorry. They won't be bothering us again tonight, love. Don't worry about it."

Her glare softened and she became more relaxed. "Okay. What did they want?"

He inwardly sighed. One of the cons of dating Aerith Gainsborough was her temper (although it was rare) and her nosy attitude when something set her off (although that too, was rare).

"They wanted to talk about an upcoming delivery, but I told them to call me about it tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. Why would someone call about business at _eleven o'clock_ at night? People are so rude!"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her to shut her up. After a few moments he pulled away. "Well, it's done and over with. They won't bother us again."

She sighed. "Alright." He felt her body rest against his and relaxing while they went back to watching the movie.

**Tifa POV  
**

I don't really know how long I sat against the wall of the alley with my head in my hands. This was the one time I had actually let myself feel what I felt instead of locking it up inside me. Cloud had turned his back on me just as Vincent had done to Yuffie. Tonight was supposed to be a night of forgetting the ones who had broken our hearts; but it had turned into one of hell. I have no idea where Yuffie is, and I now have no way to get the hell out of here.

**Normal POV**

Tifa pushed herself off the wall and reached for her phone to call Yuffie when suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"There you are sweetheart! Where have you been?"

It was the creepy man from the club.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone." She answered in a dangerous tone.

Tifa brushed past him at a brisk walk and started to run-walk towards the direction of the club.

"Move one more step, Princess, and your friend gets it." He jerked his chin to the right and more men appeared behind him—with two of them holding Yuffie with a gun to her throat. Tifa's eyes widened.

"Let. Her. Go."

He smirked. "If you behave like a good little bitch, we will not hurt her."

"Let her go. I will take her place." Tifa tried again to save her friend.

Her stalker shook his head. "No, little girl. She knows to much—" Tifa yanked her arm back and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying to hit the wall. Using the art of surprise, Tifa flipped in the air and kicked the two men that were holding Yuffie in their heads.

"Run!" she screamed, and then the two booked it down the sidewalk.

Gunshots sounded in the air around them, and the they dodged them as they ran.

"Why were you with them, Yuffie?" Tifa gasped out as they dashed to the right.

"Nothing! They just grabbed me when I was heading to the bathroom! And where were _you?_ Making out in a closet?"

Tifa glared. " Wondering where the hell you were and escaping a stalker! And just for the record, I just saved your ass! You're welcome by the way!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Well how are we going to get out of here? The car is back in the club parking lot! And we can't go back there! Call Cloud!"  
Tifa's heart clenched painfully. "I can't. You know how it is between us. Why don't _ you _ call Vincent or Cid?"

Yuffie's eyes widened. "That jerk NEVER answers his phone, and things aren't exactly peachy between us. Cid's on his honeymoon with Shera—and he won't get here in time!"

"What about Nanaki?"

"He's on a mission! Call Cloud—at least try!"

Tears threatened to fall into Tifa's eyes. "…I already did. He won't help me."

Yuffie groaned. "Well what can we do? I don't want to get shot! And who the hell knows what they might do to us?! What can we do?"

Tifa sighed. "I will fight. You just get out of here! Your dad will have a heart attack if something happens to you."

Yuffie's jaw dropped. "No! Tifa you won't do that! I'm a freakin' ninja and I, Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutain, will defeat them!"

Tifa restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Well, what do we do?"

Yuffie's determined expression fell. "Suck it up and call them, then fight. There is nothing else we can do."

Tifa closed her eyes for a brief moment and then felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She clenched her jaw to prevent an ear piercing scream from escaping her lips.

"Tifa! Are you alright?" Yuffie screamed as a bullet hit her in her back. Both of them were slowing down tremendously and they could see their pursuers were not far behind them. Yuffie's breathing was heavy, but, like Tifa, she did not scream out loud.

"…call them and run. We split here." She said through clenched teeth and began to run to the right while pulling out her phone.

Tifa followed suit and ran to the left. She dialed Cloud's phone again and like so many times before, got his voicemail.

"Cloud…I know that you might never listen or respond to this, but...if you do, I wanted to say I'm sorry…for everything and anything I did to make you hate me…but I don't think I'll be coming home. I needed you to help me because men are after me and Yuffie. We have no way to get out of here. Yeah, I'll try to solve it on my own…but I've been shot. I…" tears escaped her eyelids as she struggled to say the words. "…I love you." Another gunshot broke the silence and she screamed this time as it hit her in her back. "I'm sorry."

She then shut her phone and turned around to fight.

Yuffie ran as fast as she could down the street—more like in it. She had to dodge a few cars; and she didn't dare risk to run on the sidewalk. She felt her blood begin to soak through her clothes as she dialed Vincent's cell phone, and like Tifa, got his voicemail.

"….Vinnie, this one time you didn't answer your damn phone is the time I really need your help." She hated to sound weak and needy; it was almost too much to suck up her pride and call him.  
"Men are after me and Tifa. We have split up to try to escape them…but it didn't work. I can't get out of here…and I've been shot…I know you probably won't help me—us—but it was worth the try."

She tried really hard to keep the anger out of her voice. "I'm…sorry…for everything, Vince. I don't know if I will get out of here...alive…but I am going to fight these men…and make sure Tifa gets out of here. I…I love you."

She then shut her phone and stuck it back down her boot. They were nearly upon her when she had turned around to face them.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long awaited update! Here is chapter two!**_

**Normal POV**

They lay against a brick wall of an abandoned building that was badly needed in repair as the rain continued to flow around them. In the darkness, their faces twisted in expressions of agony that were between mental and physical pains. Even in this excruciating experience, only silence was granted to them as the younger of the two women breathed heavily.

"Tifa," she gasped between breaths. "I'm sorry."

When they had separated, the group had followed suit. Each had fought off at least six men each; and being low on energy already had ended badly—with possibly fatal wounds.

The dark haired woman turned her head to look at her friend. "Why?" she asked simply, for she had not the energy to speak many words.

Yuffie closed her heavy eyelids. "I promised myself I'd get you out of here alive," she answered critically of herself. "And now look at us—the situation we are in— it is my entire fault.

Tifa's eyes snapped open to meet an empty brown void. "Don't…don't say that, Yuffs. It's _their_ fault. They're the ones who attacked us. If…if you weren't there when you came…I'd be dead. We will…get out of here. I promise."

Yuffie laughed bitterly at her friend's hope; and then regretted her action. A pain ripped through her chest; and she clutched her left side and clenched her jaw. Blood flowed freely from underneath her weakening hands as the corners of her mouth dripped blood as well.

"I won't be…Tifa. They…shot…me…right above…my…heart." She forced out between clenched teeth.

Tifa's eyes widened. "No…Yuffie."

The ninja let her hand slide slightly against the wall as her strength to support herself wavered and tears leaked out from her closed eye lids.

"They didn't come, Tifa." She whispered as sobs shook her broken, bleeding body. Who ever knew that Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutan, would actually let herself cry?

Tifa's fists tightened so hard that her palms bled. "I know." She had to literally push her emotions away with all of her will power. She refused to shed another tear for _him. _

"But we have to "solve our own problem" and get ourselves out of here." She said coldly, but determined.

Yuffie's eyes flashed up to watch—awestruck at the strength her friend possessed—as the bar tender forced her tired, beaten body off the ground and into a standing position. Although she swayed slightly, Tifa kept her balance with a hand placed against the wall.

"How Tifa?" Yuffie asked, feeling defeated. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Tifa's façade only hardened. "We walk back to the club and drive. There is some materia that can stop the heavy bleeding for now. I had kept it from our last mission."

Yuffie nodded and sighed. This was going to be just peachy! "Alright."

She let her friend slowly help her up and leant on each other's shoulders.

**^.^**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter! WOO!

Enjoy!

**Normal POV**

It was well into the wee hours of the morning before they had gotten back to Tifa's bar. Yuffie's injuries as well as her own were bleeding severely. The rain was far gentler on them than it had been hours before-for Tifa could barely stand on her own two feet-let alone keep Yuffie from falling.  
The door to the bar came into view as a blurry blob as Tifa struggled to reach it.  
Her foot caught on one of the loose, slippery stones of the walkway and she fell head first to the ground with Yuffie nearby. She lay there without moving; for she knew there was no way she could muster up the energy to pick herself up. Tears and blood flowed from her as she dialed one last number.

'_I have to at least…try'_

"_Hello?" a deep, sleepy voice asked. _

"_Zack…it's Tifa…I need your help…"_

"_What's wrong, Tif?"_

"_I'm at the…bar…need…help…Yuffie…and…I…attacked…"_

_She lost consciousness. _

**Normal POV**

He knew he would have to break the news to them. They had caused all of this mess, but they still needed to know.  
He dialed Cloud's number and prepared himself to yell.  
A grumpy, groggy voice answered the call. "Hello?"  
"Cloud? It's Zack."  
Cloud rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want?"  
Zack mentally sighed. Cloud was an idiot. "It's about Yuffie...and Tifa. They are at the hospital...in critical condition. They don't think Tifa will make it...and Yuffie has a better chance although the odds are slim for her as well."  
Only silence could be heard at the other end of the line.  
"Why didn't you help them, Cloud?" he pressed.  
Cloud ignored the comment and said three words. "I'll be there."  
The line went dead.  
Next he tried Vincent.  
"Hello?" a deep baritone asked.  
"Vince, it's Zack. It's about Tifa...and Yuffie. They're in the hospital in critical condition. They don't think Tifa will make it; and Yuffie has a better chance, although the odds are slim for her."  
Vincent could feel anger rise up in him; and his demon's reacted to it willingly. "What happened?"  
Zack's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't check your voicemail? Well check it and hurry up and get over here."  
Vincent raised an eyebrow at the commanding tone, but ended the call to listen to his voicemail. What he heard had him standing with the phone in his hand for ten minutes after the voicemail had ended. He then rushed to the hospital.


End file.
